


An Answer To A Prayer

by Cosette_Lark



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marius gets protective, Marius means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette_Lark/pseuds/Cosette_Lark
Summary: The morning of the funeral, Marius is prepared for what is it come.Until he realises what Eponine plans to do.





	An Answer To A Prayer

The air was thick with the anticipation of what to come. Fear mixed with determination, excitement with dread, but all looked towards tomorrow.

This wouldn’t fail. It couldn’t.

Amidst the chaos of preparations, Marius had found a small corner where he wrote a simple letter. He knew the chances of making it through were slim- out of all the men here, he was one of the weakest, the less agile, and he could barely remember how to load a gun. So he sat and quickly wrote what could be his last words to his love. Cosette needed to know.

As he finished and sealed the letter, he allowed a small amount of relief to wash over him. Cosette was safe, preparing to leave for England. She would be away from the fighting, and should there was little to connect her to a rebel at the barricade. His friends would be by his side, and they would survive or fall together. He would know. And as for Eponine, well, his best friend wouldn’t be allowed to join, she’d be elsewhere in Paris, surviving like she always did-

As he attempted to make his way across to where a cart loaded with ammunitions was waiting, he bumped into a boy wrapped in a light brown coat, cap covering his hair. He turned to apologise, when an all too familiar grin and warm brown eyes appeared from under the cap.

Dread pooled in his stomach as realisation dawned. 

‘Eponine?’ 

There was no mistaking her. God, what was she doing here? But he already knew. Why else would she be dressed like that? 

‘God Eponine the things you do-‘ 

She was picking up their normal witty conversation as if nothing was wrong, as if she wasn’t about to risk her life-

Marius was prepared to lose friends today, as much as it would hurt, but Eponine was not one of them. 

It was clear she wasn’t leaving- She was as headstrong and determined as the rest of their small battalion. But she couldn’t be here- she didn’t stand a chance! 

Marius’ fingers brushed his letter to Cosette, and at once he knew what he had to do. 

‘You are an answer to a prayer,’ he exclaimed out loud, quickly turning to Eponine, ‘Deliver this letter to Cosette- and pray to God that she’s still there-‘ 

If Cosette was still there, then not only would she receive his letter and know his fate, but she would keep Eponine occupied. They had met, after all, and Cosette would want more information. Hopefully she would also convince Eponine to stay rather than return to the barricade.

Eponine took the letter with trembling hands, and caught Marius’ eye. 

Knowing she would protest if he stayed, he ran off to find something that needed to be done. He knew she didn’t want to go, that she wanted to stay with him, but there was no time, and he wouldn’t let her die when it could be helped. 

And so he didn’t hear Eponine whisper quietly amongst the chaos, instead just his own relief. 

‘Little he knows....little he cares.’ 

_Eponine will be safe. _


End file.
